Book One: Shira's Legend
by Eeveewing
Summary: Shira wakes up on a desolate planet. Only, it's not so desolate. She finds three teens, like herself. Now she might be in danger. What does this foe want? What will he do to her when he gets his hands on her, and how will Arctic, Zap, and Molt save her from almost certain doom. On top of all of it, Rem has a dark secret to share that may decide the fate of Shira.
1. Chapter 1

Eeveewing: Hi! I know I kind of forgot about Gene's Wish: Finding Arceus, but this is a good one. I know, the love part isn't really built up. It's kinda just there.

Arctic: Hey! Why don't you make another story to show how Shira and I started dating!?

Shira: Yeah! Great Idea!

Zap: Just shut up! I'll say it, if no one else will! Read and review! There! I said it! Now just start!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shira woke up. Today was a Monday. Unlike everyone else, she loved going to school. There was nothing for her to do otherwise. However, instead of waking up in her room, she woke up in a dusty field. It almost looked like Mars. As she looked around, she found three people looking at her. One was a girl with redish hair and at yellow shirt with orange pants. Her eyes were brown. All of their shoes were brown with gray bottoms. The other two were boys. One had blond hair with a yellow shirt with black outlining and brown pants. His eyes were black. The other boy had whitish-blue hair with a light blue shirt and gray pants. His eyes were a dark blue.

Shira noticed that she was wearing a new outfit. It was really weird. The gloves, fingerless, were a blazing white. She was wearing a one piece swimsuit-like thing, only it was feathery. Her sleeves came over her shoulders and stuck out. The leggings were a few inches under her waist. Four sharp spikes were placed at the top. At the bottom, she was wearing high heels. Her bangs were pink while most rest of it was the same white as the rest of her outfit. The only other color was the red on top of the spiked part of her hair. Most importantly, she had wings and a tail. The tail was a cone shape with bands coming around it and it was fiery. (Aka: the cover picture)

"Who are you?" the blond-haired boy asked. He was standing behind the whitish-blue-haired boy. Suddenly, Shira knew who they were. She knew what to do with them.

"My name is Shira. Now... Are you coming?" she asked. They exchanged confused looks.

"Um... Shira...? Where?" the blue-haired boy asked. She knew his name was Arctic. The other two were Zap and Molt.

"Well, Arctic, I am going to take you to Earth. That is where you must come. You'll stay with me," Shira explained. She had no idea what the future held, but they were definitely important.

~Later~

"Uh... Shira? Thank you for... um... bringing us here. You appeared very suddenly, and we were a bit suspicious, but you've been kind to us. I was wondering if you would tell me where you go everyday with Molt?" Arctic asked. Shira rolled her eyes. Arctic had a weird way of saying things. He seemed very embarrassed about something. She could understand. Something about Arctic made her heart skip a beat.

"Your welcome! I go to middle school. It's something you aren't ready for. Everyone sucks! I try to be as nice as I can, but even I lose my temper. Why?" she asked. Arctic looked a bit crestfallen. "Maybe you can come once you've settled in!"

He seemed to brighten up a bit. "Shira! I have a new game! I want everyone to look at it!" Molt declared. "It's a love match game! We all take a quiz! When we're done, it looks at your score and matches you with someone else who took the quiz! It's great, right!?" Arctic stole a glance at Shira, only a quick one.

Before she could respond, Molt had shoved the game into their hands. Zap, unfortunately for him, walked in right then. He got one, too. Molt was watching Shira's score eagerly. Arctic got the same attention. Zap was being watched mildly. When they were done, she wasn't surprised to find Arctic as her match. What was surprising was that it was a 100% next to their avatars. That was almost impossible to get.  
"1-100 percent!? What!? I- um- That was unexpected. I mean, I expected Arctic and Shira to be matched, but not 100%! Wow!" Molt cried, snatching the devices. Molt definitely belonged in middle school. Arctic was still a bit shy, and Zap was too intense.

"Can they please go to school! Please! I am really bored without them! They are practically my siblings! Please!" Molt begged. "I'll help them blend in! You can, too!" Finally, she sighed and gave in. By now, she had learned not to argue against them. They would keep pleading until she said yes.

"Really!" Arctic cried. He was really excited to go to school. Shira had a hunch that Molt had told them about her first day. In comparison to most first days, Molt had the best luck. Everyone had loved her fire-red hair. (No pun intended) It was a great start.

~The Next Day~

"Here we are! This is White Truth High School! That's our homeroom- um- room. There is math class. Oh! Battle class is great! We pick a random pokemon from a crate, or we bring one from home! Shira brought a Reshiram, Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos. Don't ask me how she got them!" Molt finished. She only showed a few, but they were good classes. Shira handed each of them a pokeball. It felt wrong, holding one. However, they had to.

As class started, Shira and Arctic found a seat next to Zeck and Thunder.

"Hey, Shira. Who's this? Is he the one Molt was talking about?" Zeck asked. He was a friend of Shira's, so Arctic had no problems with him. He had already confessed his feelings to Shira. No one else had seen them, but Molt and Zap already knew.

"Yes! He is also my boyfriend! Arctic, meet Zeck! Zeck, meet Arctic!" Shira introduced. They gave each other a respectful nod, and Zeck turned toward the front of the class. A teacher was talking about the pairings. Arctic only listened to some of them.

"...Arctic v. Volcano... Zeck v. Molt... Zap v. Thunder... Nightmare v. Shira... North v. Rem" that was all he listened to. Zeck motioned for three other people to join them. One looked as if he could be Molt's long lost twin, except it was a boy.

"This is Volcano. Behind him is Thunder and North. Weird... We all got paired. My three friends v. yours!" he addressed Shira. She smirked.

"Time to settle the score! I still can't believe they kept us in the same battle class ! You know, after we blew it up last time! Ha! See you in the finals!" With that, she grabbed North and raced down to the field that was set up. Arctic noticed it was fire/electric proof. What did they do!

"Come on. We have to battle, too. Unless you want to stay here," Volcano growled flatly. Arctic really didn't like him. What was it about him? He seemed like Molt, but angrier.

"I'm coming!" Arctic grumbled. Zeck stopped him and gave Arctic a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay. He's like that. If you win, he'll be nicer. Your pokemon is an ice type, isn't it? His is Entei. Be careful!" Zeck warned. Arctic nodded. How did he know what type his pokemon was?

"Wait! Entei!?" Reshiram told him about the Three Dogs, the Ice God, and the Thunder God. Reshiram was known as the Fire God. One was Entei. Were the rest of them here, too? But Zeck was already heading towards the field. He had to keep an eye on the rest of the pokemon. That way, he would know

The battle started as soon as Arctic reached his platform. Volcano sent out his Entei. He was a little taken aback when Arctic sent out an Articuno. Still, he smirked. Arctic must have been crazy to use an ice type on a fire type.

"Wait... Articuno!? Heh. I guess I should have expected that," Volcano laughed. Arctic mumbled something, but being the overconfident battler he was, didn't pay attention. Finally, Arctic made a move.

"Articuno! Use Sheer Cold!" Arctic yelled. Volcano stopped laughing. Entei was already fainted.

"What!? How did yo- What level is Articuno..?" Volcano cried. Arctic shrugged.

"I don't know! Shira said it was level 75. What level was Entei?" Arctic asked as they walked back towards their seats. There was some commotion on his friends' stages. Zeck, 'unbelievably' had a Zekrom, the Thunder God. Zap was fighting the Thunder Dog. Shira's opponent had yet to throw out a pokemon. North, using Suicune, the Ice Dog, against Kyurem, the Ice God.

Finally, class ended. Nightmare still hadn't thrown out his pokemon. After everyone else had left, he finally made a move. He reached down and pulled out a weird black pokeball. Rem, North, Volcano, Zap, Arctic, Thunder, Molt, and Zeck watched as the Nightmare God appeared. Nightmare's appearance changed completely. His hair turned white and was flowing upward. A dark red scarf materialized on his neck. Dark black clothing surrounded him. When it disappeared, a flowing black robe appeared. As he looked up, a red light hit his eye.

"Darkrai... Dark void... The girl, too... I need her... Alive..." he said flatly. Arctic gasped. He raced towards Shira, but he couldn't get there fast enough. Zeck shot past him, wearing a full black suit. The sleeves came down to his wrists, ending with Zekrom hands. His wings stuck out of his back. He had shoulder and knee pads, with a Zekrom tail as well. The hair was sticking up and looked like a horn.

"Wha-" Before she could finish, a dark globe encircled her. When it disappeared, Shira fell to the floor. However, Nightmare had no time to retrieve her before Zeck had gotten her. Nightmare was surrounded by electricity. By the time it was gone, so was his prize.

"Heh... I'll get her... I'll will find you... You can't hide from shadows..." he whispered into Arctic's ear. He finished with the classic villain laugh. Even after Nightmare stopped, it rang in Arctic's ear. He was not to be underestimated.

"Shira... Please wake up!" Arctic pleaded silently.

Eeveewing: No! Shira was a decent character! Why!?

Shira: ZzZzZzZzZzZ...

Arctic: You write the stories! Do something!

Zeck: She can't. This story needs to be played out. We can't interfere with her 'amazing talents.'

Gene: She's great at stories! Look at my completed one! You know: Gene's Wish: An Eevee Story!

Zap: You're not even in this story! Get out!

Molt: Anyway... Read and review! The more reviews we get, the sooner Shira wakes up! Please!

Nightmare: Heh... She's the one who told me to do it... Don't blame me...


	2. Chapter 2

Eeveewing: History class is in session! Not really!

Arctic: You mean, I have to explain.

Eeveewing: Yep! Some viewers have commented that they are confused. Time for that to stop!

Zap: As long as it's not me!

Molt: Eeveewing hates you! :3

Eeveewing: Read and review! Ahhhhh!

Arctic watched Shira. She was still asleep. Dark Void was still in effect. He thought back to his days with Reshiram. She was always kind to them, but they never appreciated it. Zap usually told her to leave them alone. Now, Arctic wished she were here to help. Shira's Reshiram was not the same one.

~Flashback~

"Time for training! Go get your pokemon! Time to try and and transform!" Reshiram called. Zap turned his head angrily. He never listened to Reshiram. It usually ended in a big fight.

"It never works! Leave me alone! I don't want to be a Zapdos!" he yelled. Reshiram glared at him. Her temper was explosive. Zap didn't back down.

"He will attack soon! You must be ready!"

 _Was Nightmare the he she meant?_

Zap didn't even care then. "And you won't be Zapdos! He is respectful! You will be a fusion!" she spat. Molt and Arctic were hiding behind the bed.

"So! No one cares! Who is going to attack here! We're on a planet with no one else! Why should we be ready for nothing!" Zap growled. Molt trembled. She could tell when Reshiram was about to attack. Reshiram spat a flame thrower next to Zap. He jumped back. The flames went out in a second, but Zap was still quivering. "Y-you almost killed me!"

"If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead," Reshiram snorted. Anger burst across Zap's face.

"How can you be so calm! I don't care if you don't want me dead! You almost hit me!" he growled. Reshiram rolled her eyes. Zap was insane then. Things changed a bit. Zap never argued with Shira. When she was awake, that is.

"Zap! Stop it! Reshiram wasn't trying to kill you!" Molt screeched. Zap shot an enraged look at Reshiram before turning and stomping away. As Arctic crept out from the hiding place, Reshiram stomped away as well. "So... No training?"

Arctic shrugged. "I guess Zap actually did succeed in getting out of training." She came back a few minutes later. They spent the rest of the day training, and Reshiram supervised it.

"Ugh! Reshiram pushes us too much! Why do we have to train!? No one comes to this wasteland!" Zap yowled in frustration. Arctic and Molt rolled their eyes. He had always complained about Reshiram's training. Molt thought it was particularly fun. Then again, they didn't have anything else to do. Zap complained about everything they had to do.

"Ahem! Zap! You looked like you weren't even trying! You'll never transform if you don't start working!" she shouted. Reshiram turned toward Arctic and Molt. "Listen. I have been warned that he will go after someone close to you. Meaning, it might be one of you!"

"What!? Why didn't you tell us!? " Zap shrieked. Arctic looked alarmed. Reshiram had noted that he did not speak much. When he did, it was worth listening to. She rolled her eyes at Zap's statement.

"I didn't think you needed to know! It won't matter if you can protect yourself! A nightmare will fall upon you! That is my warning! If you wish to stop it, you must train!" Reshiram growled. Molt and Zap gave each other a concerned look. Arctic still sat there, giving no notion that he had heard Reshiram.

"Hmm... My guess is that we haven't met them. That he will attack someone in the future, right? Well, that someone may be from the future as well," he concluded. Reshiram nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, then I don't care! Maybe I won't like them!" Zap yelled. He turned toward his bed and fell onto it. "Go away. We're done training." Zap had his face in his pillow. Reshiram looked at him with cold eyes.

"You don't like me, do you?" Reshiram growled sarcastically. Zap did not move. "Well then. I have a surprise for tomorrow. You'll want to see it. Arctic. Come with me."

"Reshiram? What is it?" he asked, walking out with her. She looked particularly distressed about something.

"I'm afraid I cannot keep teaching you. I need to find a replacement. Someone who will be able to teach you without fighting you. Zap will be pleased. I also would like to move you to a more... populated area. If Zap doesn't care about my warning, he can leave! I believe you are ready as well," Reshiram sighed. Arctic stared at her.

"Why? I think you are brilliant at teaching. Zap complains about everything. Not just you," Arctic accounted quietly. Reshiram looked down sadly.

"No. You need a new teacher. I'm sorry Arctic. You'll be fine," Reshiram sighed. Everything was different now.

 _Perhaps she is happier now._

"Reshiram! Zap is sorry!" he cried. Reshiram sighed, doubt clouding her eyes.

The next day, Zap stumbled out of the house. Reshiram stood in the center of a garden, the sun catching on her white wings, turning them silver.

"What do you want!?" he demanded. Arctic glared at him, still thinking about how to convince her to stay.

"It is time I found a replacement..." Fear flashed through Zap's eyes. He thought she meant him. "For myself."

Molt gasped in surprise, while Zap shrugged. "Whatever. Anyone would be better than you," he scoffed. Arctic gasped in horror.

 _Why did Zap have to say that!?_

"Well! I hope you're happy!" she roared. With her head facing upward, flames seeped out of her mouth. It engulfed her entire body. As she disappeared slowly, the flames started to take a new form. Finally, as the flames died away, a girl opened her eyes.

"Who are you?" Zap asked. Fear flashed through him as the girl turned her eyes upon him.

"My name is Shira. Now... Are you coming?"

~End of Flashback~

A shadow flashed across the wall. It was heading straight for Shira. Arctic jumped up, plunging his hand into the dark phantom. It shrieked in pain and fury. The dark mist seeped out of the wall. When it had finished, Nightmare glared at Arctic.

"I told you... You can't hide from shadows..."

Nightmare launched himself at Arctic. "She is my trophy... Give her to me..." he screeched, his voice eerily flat. Arctic dodged to the side, pushing Nightmare upward.

Suddenly, Arctic was lifted off of the ground. Nightmare was using one of his powers. As Arctic struggled for breath, one picture flashed through his mind.

 _Shira..._

A warm blue glow enveloped him, while air flooded his lungs. Gasping, he dropped to his knees. Strength filled every fiber of his body. Wings grew out of his back, light blue like ice. His eyes turned completely red, with a piercing ice-like gaze. A golden band weaved itself around his shirt, and the shirt sprouted a white, feathery scruff. Finally, long, dark blue feathers formed a tail.

For the first time since Shira fell asleep, Arctic felt hope. Hope that he could beat Nightmare. However, before he could test his new found powers, Nightmare sank into the floor. Arctic half thanked, half cursed Arceus. Shira was safe.

 _Was this what Reshiram wanted? Is this was she meant by unlocking our power?_

Eeveewing: Arctic is the first! Just wait!

Zap: Ugh! No more waiting! I've waited about a month! I was barely in this one!

Molt: (giggles)

Arctic:Whatever. Just update soon. Okay.

Nightmare: Hey! She got most of the story done in a day! She got stuck on your stupid transfomation!

Shira: ...

Arctic: You're awake!?

Shira: ! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!


	3. Chapter 3

**Eeveewing: Hi! More history!**

 **Arctic: I don't want to explain more!**

 **Molt: She means me dummy! (Pushes Arctic out of the way)**

 **Nightmare: Hey. Is someone missing? Oh! I didn't see you Zap! You're so quiet!**

 **Zap: Whatever...**

 **Eeveewing: (I told him about the next chapter. Also Arctic's new form is his blizzard form!) I'm sure he's just being grumpy! :3**

 **Nightmare: Okay... Anyway, read and review.**

"You 'transformed'!? Into what!?" Molt cried. Arctic was still in his blizzard form. Right then, he was retelling the events in the room. Molt had already offered to watch Shira next. Zeck was listening to the story with great interest. Finally, he nodded, interrupting Arctic.

"Yes. My protectors gained their power... well... protecting me. My guess is the rest of you will also get your powers. After Molt, Zap will watch Shira," Zeck decided. Everyone nodded, although Zap looked unhappy. Molt noticed.

 _Perhaps he wanted to watch first?_

Although she tried to pushed the dark thoughts away, she couldn't help but think it.

 _Or maybe not at all..._

Finally, pushing away the dark fog in her mind, she marched toward Shira's room. However, Zap stopped her just as she reached the door.

"Um... If Nightmare attacks... just call! Okay? I don't want you to get hurt or... worse," he finished. Molt knew exactly what he meant. Inside of her head she finished it grimly.

 _Like Shira._

It was sweet Zap cared. She wouldn't trade him for anyone in the world. Arctic had Shira. Why was it bad for her to have a crush?

"I promise. But I'll be fine! You'll see!" she reassured him. Silently, she prayed to Arceus what she said was true. As Zap walked away, she almost stopped him. If this was her last day, she wanted Zap to know how she felt. Finally, she decided against it. What if he didn't feel the same way? No. She would not tell him.

"Oh, Shira! I wish you were awake! Then you could help me!" Molt sobbed into her hands as she closed the door, locking it. Sliding down to sit, she remembered when she found out she liked him.

~Flashback!

"Hi Zap! Training is going to be so much fun!" she squealed. He rolled his eyes, but smiled. Zap was more fun than Arctic.

"I hope you don't actually mean that! Training is so boring! When I was still a normal kid, I used to play video games! I'd much rather be doing that!" he laughed. His laughter always had a sort of soothing quality to Molt. Though, Arctic described it as listening to static.

 _Meh. Arctic was always weird back then. Before that, I had no competition. Now I have an entire school to compete with._

"Hey! Reshiram needs you two! Why am I the only one to show up to training!?" Arctic asked, exasperated.

 _Like I said! Weird!_

"Probably because you're not cool!" Zap grumbled. Molt gave Arctic a sympathetic look, and raced off after Zap, leaving Arctic alone.

"Yes, Reshiram?" she asked. Before Reshiram could even explain, Zap mumbled something under his breath. It was so quiet, even Molt didn't hear him. Still, Reshiram turned a smoldering gaze on him.

" _What_ was that!?" she growled. Molt backed away slowly. Zap had carefully positioned himself to be in between Reshiram and her. Although Molt didn't agree with everything Zap did, it was sweet of him to try and protect her. That was when she realized how she felt about him.

~End of Flashback~

"Why can't I tell him!?" she sighed, her tears slowly stopping. Something in the corner of the room caught her eye. Flicking from one place to another, was a shadow. It was warily making its way toward Shira.

Almost immediately, Molt jumped to her feet, seizing the shadow. Like Zap had asked, she called for help. They had reached the door, but couldn't get in.

"Molt! Molt! Unlock the door!" Zap called. With a jolt of horror, she remembered that when she had shut the door, she had locked it. If she tried to open the door, Nightmare would get Shira.

"I-I can't! Nightmare will get away!" she yelled back. As she spoke his name, the shadow materialized into the king of shadows himself. For a moment, he stopped thrashing. Suddenly, he heaved himself up so strongly that Molt was thrown off and bashed into the wall. As she opened her eyes, she saw Nightmare launching the move she feared. Yes. Dark void.

When it hit her, she thought all was lost. Then, an image of Shira, so sharp Molt thought she was actually looking at the sleeping beauty, popped up in front of her eyes.

 _Shira..._

Unlike Arctic, a dazzling red light engulfed Molt. Her normally reddish-orange turned to flames, dancing gracefully about. Instead of her usual red shirt with brown jeans, she was wear a beautiful orange dress, with red and gold shimmering when the sun reflected on it. Last to appear were her wings. They were a dark yellow color with flames protruding out of them. Flapping them powerfully, she shot out of the way just as it was about to hit her.

 _Wait! Didn't it already hit me!? Whatever! I don't have time to worry about that now!_

Zap was pounding on the door, and as I glanced at Nightmare, he shrank back into the floor to flee again. Finally, I opened the door. They were all in awe at me new form.

 **Eeveewing: Aka Wild Fire Form! I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait last time! Sorry again!**

 **Arctic: Wow...**

 **Nightmare: That was quick...**

 **Zap: Oh great... My turn...**

 **Molt: OMG! I love my new form! What's Zap's like!**

 **Eeveewing: … Um... Not with the viewers...**

 **Shira: zzzzzz... (See! Not awake!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eeveewing: You might have realized this by now, but... no more writer's block on this story! Also, they aren't watching her in a creepy way so stop thinking it!**

 **Zap: … Wow... If it took you this long to get it, you're stupid.**

 **Arctic: Hey. Weren't you telling me how you would continue Gene's Wish: Finding Arceus soon?**

 **Eeveewing: Shhhhh! (Great! Now there will be private messages telling me to do it!)**

 **Molt: That story was okay, but this story is better!**

 **Nightmare: I don't care. I'm not in it. Anyway, read and review. ( Am I now just here to say that?)**

Zap sighed. It was his turn to watch Shira. Not that he didn't want to, he just didn't think he could. He had the least training out of all of them.

 _What if I fail? Will Arctic even talk to me?_

Thoughts and doubts whirled around in his head until he was dizzy. Molt came behind him.

"It's not that scary! I promise! And Nightmare is a coward! As soon as you get your powers, he runs away! The nerve! Trying to steal my best friend, but then run away!" she ranted. When she had finished, she turned and gave Zap a reassuring smile.

 _Molt has always been there for me. Why?_

Before he could ask her, she shoved him into the room. "Come on! Nightmare might come back soon! You've got to be ready!" she explained. Just as she closed the door, a shadow darted from a wall. Like Molt and Arctic, he caught the devilish mist. However, instead of taking his physical form, the shadow drifted into Zap's own.

 _Listen to me... I can give her a good life... One Reshiram never had... Because of you..._

Zap managed to separate himself from Nightmare, but he still felt guilty. It was true he never liked her. Was her life so miserable?

Before he could shake his thoughts clear, Arctic burst into the room, followed by Molt. They both transformed, but not quick enough. Nightmare, or the phantom, raced towards Shira. By the time Arctic and Molt were done, Nightmare was gone, and so was Shira...

"Zap! How could you let him escape!? I saw you standing there! You didn't even try to help!" Arctic exploded. Molt stood behind him, meeting Zap's gaze. In her deep brown eyes, he could see acceptance and forgiveness. She always made him feel better.

"N-Nightmare got into my head somehow. He tried to convince me to let him take Shira. I didn't! I managed to break free, but... He has a way to control thoughts!" Zap finished. Arctic only turned away seething with rage and hatred.

 _Is that hatred for Nightmare or... me?_

"H-he has a way to control thoughts!? This is bad! What is he going to do to Shira!?" Molt cried. Zap nodded, and Arctic stood rigid, as cold as ice. Shira was his girlfriend. This would be hard for him.

"No! I have to save her!" Arctic whispered to himself, almost as if no one else was in the room. For the first time, Zap actually feared Arctic. He knew by the look in her eyes that she felt the same way. No one messed with Arctic when he was this mad.

"Arctic... Let's go think of a plan to find and get her back," Zeck murmured. Zap thought he heard a hint of remorse in Zeck's voice, but he couldn't be sure. Molt approached him slowly, and he noticed her face was bright red, along with the worry I her eyes.

"Z-Zap? I... I don't know if t-this is the right t-time or not, but... I... um... I really l-like you!" she stammered. He stared at her, eyes wide with shock.

"Y-you what!?" he yelped, not sure what to say. Molt looked crestfallen. "O-oh! N-no! I meant, I didn't know! I'm not sure what I feel since Nightmare messed with my thoughts... I'm sure that I liked you, too though!" he lied. She treated him like a normal person, unlike everyone else. She never judged him. But now was not the time. Shira was gone.

"Tell us what happened," Zeck coaxed calmly.

"Well, I grabbed the shadow like you both did, but instead of taking a true form, he crept into my shadow. I got a huge headache. He was talking through my thoughts. He told me 'Listen to me... I can give her a good life... One Reshiram never had... Because of you...'" Zap finished awkwardly, bowing his head. Even Arctic's rage died a little.

"Yes. You've found one of his other powers. He can use your fears against you," Zeck explained. Arctic still stood with his back to Zap, but Molt was behind him.

"We can't just sit here! We need to get Shira back!" Arctic yelled, whirling around to face Zeck. Even Zeck had flinched as Arctic's hostile gaze landed on him. However, after a second of fear, Zeck regained his composure.

"We need a plan. Nightmare could kill her if we rush in blindly. This isn't just your life. It's hers, too," Zeck explained. Zap ducked his head as Arctic gave him a hostile glare. He had never felt so ashamed. Arctic never acted this angry before.

"Hey! Zap has always tried his hardest! He would never have let Nightmare get away if he had been able to stop him! If you don't trust him, then trust me!" Molt growled at Arctic. Meanwhile, Thunder pulled Zap aside.

"Hey. We are connected, you know. I could feel your struggle against Nightmare. I believe you," Thunder assured. His voice had always made Zap uneasy, but for once, Zap felt a connection. Molt couldn't give him this. This was a bond between electric types. Molt was a fire type, and couldn't hope to be as good as Thunder's understanding. She didn't understand.

"I'm glad you believe me! No one else will, except Molt, but she doesn't understand!" Zap explained. Thunder nodded, and as Zap reached towards Thunder's mind, one thought crossed his mind.

 _The plan is succeeding. Soon, I'll have these stupid half-bloods kissing my feet._

Zap reeled away in shock. Thunder was evil! However, he couldn't just accuse him. Not after what had happened.

 _Is this how Reshiram felt with me? Now I feel even worse!_

 **Eeveewing: Before you say anything! No! Zap is not gay! I'm not against them, but Zap is not gay!**

 **Zap: …**

 **Thunder: …**

 **Molt and Arctic: (suppressing giggles)**

 **Nightmare: So, read and review. (No! I said it again!)**

 **Everyone: (burst out laughing)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eeveewing: Sorry this is so late! Internet problems! I wish I could have updated sooner. Sorry again! Anyway... (I'm changing Darkrai into the Shadow God)**

 **Arctic: Thunder has a question.**

 **Thunder: How do you know if a girl likes you?**

 **Eeveewing: She doesn't! (audience laughs)**

 **Molt: …**

 **Nightmare: Ha ha ha! (laughing uncontrollably)**

 **Zap: Just read and review. (She won't stop! Help! I'm not aloud out!)**

 **Eeveewing: You can't leave. EVER! Muahahahaha**

Zap stepped back, pretending he didn't hear him. His heart was beating

 _Thunder is evil? No!_

He couldn't tell anyone. That would only make Arctic more angry, and possibly Zeck. Only Molt would believe him, but not understand. North and Volcano. There was a yelling sound outside, and Zap sighed in relief, internally, when Thunder turned away.

When Zap entered the room, he found Zeck and Arctic holding down none other than Rem. He wasn't even struggling, but had an almost passive look on his face.

"What do you want!? Why are you here!? Are you working for Nightmare!?" Molt hissed hysterically. Rem growled as she said the Shadow God's name. It was obvious he wasn't, however, Arctic and Zeck didn't let him go.

"No! Are you? I came here to help Shira because Reshiram asked me to!" Rem growled. The entire room went into a deep silence. This had been the first thing they had heard of Reshiram in a long time. No one could believe what they had just heard. Finally, Arctic broke the silence.

"You're too late. Nightmare already has Shira. Now we'll never see her again," Arctic sighed, not making eye contact with anyone. Zap realized he felt just as guilty as Zap did, maybe even more. Rem's eyes went wide with horror and fear.

"You'll see her again! I can promise you that! Do you even know what Nightmare does with his prisoners, or prizes!?" When no one said anything, Rem continued. "He turns them evil!"

No one moved. No one breathed.

 _Shira!? Evil!? Was_ Thunder _his prize once!?_

"Um... How do you know this?" Zap asked carefully, avoiding everyone's eyes. He only wanted answers. Zeck and Thunder both flinched at the question, while North and Volcano bowed their heads in hopes of stopping the question. Finally Rem answered, his eyes icy cold.

"Because Thunder was one. I saved him," Rem murmured, answering Zap's question with just two sentences.

"So I was right..." he mumbled, too quiet for anyone to hear. Anyone, that is, except Rem. He gave Zap a curious look, causing everyone to look at him. However, they thought it was because of the question.

"Why would you even ask that!? He's here to help!" Arctic growled, anger rising up inside of him, threatening to overwhelm him. Zap felt hot with shame, lowering his eyes to the ground. Rem flicked his gaze from Arctic to Zap.

"There must be balance between ice, electricity, and fire. Like us gods, the protectors must be at peace, not war. Make peace, or risk losing Shira to darkness. Kyurem has told me of the consequences. If Shira sees you fight, she will be lost to shadows," Rem warned. Arctic whirled around fear flashing through his eyes. Everyone knew Kyurem was older and wiser than Reshiram or Zekrom. The fact that he was warning them meant something was going to happen.

Suddenly, Rem and Zeck both flinched, their eyes darkened by fear. Anyone could guess what that meant. Arctic held his head, as if he had a headache, and sat down.

"No! It can't be true! She's not evil! She's not!" Arctic whispered, half to himself. Molt cast nervous glances at Zap. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

 _How can we fight Shira? She is our friend!_

As if summoning darkness, both Zeck and Rem looked towards a corner of the room, and Nightmare materialized.

"Heh... And I brought a friend..." he motioned behind him. There, to everyone's dismay, was Shira. However, instead of the bright, blue eyes Shira had always greeted them with, they were red, with black swirling inside. Arctic shivered, while Zeck and Rem both grimaced. That was the sign of Darkrai's power. Arctic staggered back, fear and guilt clouding his eyes as he stared into Shira's blank face.

"S-Shira? Is that you?" Zap asked, pleading to Arceus that she was faking, and her eyes had changed naturally. He knew it wasn't possible, but still, he held onto hope. The hope faded quickly as she glared at all of them.

"Yes! Of course it's me! Are you idiots! Oh wait! Of course you are!" Shira snarled. Arctic was near tears, and Molt was speechless. "I'll take care of them Nightmare. They can't defeat me!" Molt gasped in horror at Shira's words. They were going to fight Shira, their mentor and friend.

"Shira!? What do you mean!? You can't fight us! We're friends!" Zap cried. Shira just looked at him with a blank expression, but for a moment, he thought he saw a flash of sadness.

 _Does she even remember? Shira! Don't do this!_

As if summoning change, Shira held out her hand, and at once, their shadows started to move. They twisted and curled, shooting towards Shira. When they had reached her feet, they sprang up, taking their respective forms. They looked like darker versions of themselves. Zeck and Rem were the only ones without shadow versions.

"Let the battle begin..." Nightmare laughed, thrusting himself at Rem. Shira faced off with Zeck, and Zap was looking directly at another Zap.

 _Shira..._

 **Eeveewing: Again, I am so sorry for not updating sooner! My internet broke!**

 **Arctic: Yeah... "Broke..."**

 **Zap: Shut up Arctic! Or would you rather rage messages!?**

 **Molt: (shivers) No thanks!**

 **Shira: At least I can talk now! Such a relief!**

 **Nightmare: Yeah: At least everyone is talking again! Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eeveewing: Okay! Some of you are probably happy I added Chapter 2 to Finding Arceus! Sorry**

 **it was so boring!**

 **Arctic: I told you people!**

 **Zap: Yeah. Yeah. Whatever!**

 **Molt: …**

 **Nightmare: Read a-**

 **Shira: Read and review! :3**

 **Nightmare: (But that was my line! ;O)**

Zap felt something inside of him spark. A crackling yellow light surrounded him. This was what he had wanted. His wings were first, spreading wide, the jagged edges looking like lightening bolts, with black under-wings. His coat was long and yellow, with black lines racing to and fro. His pants were black and he had orange boots with white bottoms. On the back of the boots, there were sharp thorn-like claws.

Everyone looked startled, even Nightmare. For a minute, the room was completely silent, then Nightmare laughed.

 _You're going to die laughing!_

"Well... I applaud you for trying... But, how can it be your power... If your god doesn't need protecting..." Nightmare laughed, with Shira joining in. Zap watched him, hatred pounding through every muscle and bone, making Nightmare actually stop laughing.

 _Good... You're taking this seriously!_

"Well, as Nightmare said, 'let the battle begin!'" Shira whispered, her voice hollow and dull, unlike the sweet voice she had used when they met him. Fear flashed throughout him, before the other Zap tackled him to the ground. They wrestled there for a second, before being shot off by one of Nightmare's moves. Spiraling through the air, it was Shadow Zap who ended up on top. He was pinning Zap down, one hand on Zap's neck, the other on his chest.

Arctic was grappling with Shadow Arctic, when he saw Zap get knocked to the ground. Almost immediately, he shot a frozen beam at Shadow Zap. That was when Shira ran past him. For a moment, she turned, and with a jolt, he saw recognition in her deep red eyes, as well as a tiny particle of blue, before Zeck tackled her with a move he had seen Reshiram using a variation of. It bolt strike, a move that was like blue flare. Shira countered with her own move.

As the moves clashed, they stopped for a moment. Then, all at once, they exploded, sending showers of red and blue sparks through the air. Both Zeck and Shira were on their knees, panting. However, Arctic wasn't paying attention. In his head, he was remembering her eyes. An idea was forming in his head, and it could just have worked! He caught both Molt and Zap's attention. They scurried over to the corner.

"What!? Can't you see we're busy!?" Zap growled. Arctic just rolled his eyes, but his face remained serious.

"Listen! I have a plan! I saw Shira! She actually recognized me after I helped Zap! I'm thinking, we need to swap partner, and help each other out. That might get back Shira. We'll need to move towards each other quickly, and they'll get cocky," Arctic concluded. By that time, they were nodding, and as they crept out of hiding, they found Shadow Zap, Arctic, and Molt waiting for them.

They immediately put their plan into action. Zap even taunted the shadows, who fell for the trap. Soon, Arctic, Molt, and Zap were standing back to back, ready to swap. Nightmare and Rem bowled past, tripping the shadows. That's when they spun. Molt ended with Shadow Arctic, Arctic ended with Shadow Zap, and, to Zap's dismay, he ended with Shadow Molt.

 _How can I fight her, not after Molt told me how she felt. I'm still not sure how I feel. She's like my little sister!_

Looking over, he saw that none of them were happy. Arctic looked the most uncomfortable, and Zap knew full well why. It would look as if he was taking his anger out on Shadow Zap. Zap shot Arctic a knowing look, nodding his permission, and saw Molt looking at him sadly.

 _If it's my last day, I want Molt to be happy!_

He smiled at her, knowing that it was not enough. However, if he stopped now, their plan would be ruined. Arctic was on the floor in seconds before Shadow Zap even had time to register it was not Zap. By the time he had, Arctic was already transformed. He shot an ice beam directly at Shadow Zap. When the phantom tried to dodge it, the move changed directions. It was aimed straight for Shadow Zap, and it hit its mark! Shadow Zap went flying backward, his feet freezing when they hit the floor.

"Argh!" Shadow Zap growled through clenched teeth. Suddenly, he transformed, just like Zap, with a darker color scheme. Snarling Zap, threw himself on to Shadow Molt, pummeling her with his fists. Finally, he shot a thunder at her, making her hands go limp. He saw that Arctic was struggling with Shadow Zap, so he almost walked over to help.

He shot one more thunder at Shadow Molt. Before his eyes, she turned to mist, and Molt had a shadow again. When he reached Arctic, he shot a drill peck at the shadow, evaporating it, too.

 _Arctic must have weakened him a lot._

A high pitched scream broke through the fighting, and when Zap turned, he saw Molt was pinned down by Shadow Arctic. Almost immediately, he turned towards her and shot a thunder at Shadow Arctic. He was thrown sideways, and struggled back up while Zap raced towards Molt.

 _I won't hesitate to save Molt like I did with Shira._

When he reached her, she threw her arms around him, panting and sighing in relief.

"I guess Arceus doesn't want me dead today!" she joked, laughing. For a moment, he forgot where he was. Then, almost out of now where, an ice beam fires towards them. He spun around so Molt wouldn't be hit, putting his body in front of hers.

 _Maybe I do love her! Now I'll never be able to tell her!_

He felt the ice rising from his feet all the way to his head.

 _Is this how I die?_

 **Eeveewing: Don't you just love cliff hangers? Muahahahaha!**

 **Arctic: …**

 **Molt: Nu!**

 **Zap: Really? You're trying to kill me off?**

 **Shira: …**

 **Nightmare: Read and review if you want to see what happens to Zap.**

 **Eeveewing: Guys, I'm completely serious about not planning this out. I literally only write what comes to my head.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eeveewing: Time for the next chapter! Can't wait!**

 **Zap: Whatever. Get on with it.**

 **Arctic: He's only upset because he might die.**

 **Molt: No he won't Eeveewing sa- (Eeveewing puts hand over her mouth and is laughing nervously)**

 **Nightmare: Why does she never tell me anything!?**

 **Shira: Read and review!**

 **Nightmare: (That's my job!)**

 _Is this how I die? By ice?_

 _No... I will help you... Reach deep within yourself..._

That voice sounded soothing and familiar, like a ghost of his past. He couldn't place his finger on it, but it sounded so much like someone he used to know. Warmth spread through his body, melting the ice that was forming a shell around him.

"Zap! You're okay!?" Molt cried, throwing her arms around him. He nodded, still numb from the icy cold, though he was slowly warming up. Molt helped a bit, but it was mostly thanks to the mystery pokemon. For a second, he wondered if it was an enemy, but dismissed it almost immediately.

 _If they were my enemy, they would have let me die._

Shadow Arctic was still a threat, but fear flashed through his eyes.

"Y-you should be dead!" he yelped. He backed away, and both Shira and Nightmare saw.

"Coward!" Shira shrieked, and left Zeck as she raced towards Shadow Arctic. Zap would have thought she would help him, but no. Shira almost immediately attacked him, destroying him quickly. "Sorry, but if I can't trust you, then I don't need you!"

No matter how cruel she was being, he saw she was near crying. He realized it pained her just as much as it did him. Maybe she was still in there.

 _Arctic might have been right! We might be able to save her!_

 _My warning has come true. I told you to train. I am proud of you, Zap. Save Shira. Reach into your heart, and use the power you find._

With a jolt, he realized the mystery voice was Reshiram. He turned to Arctic, waving his arms frantically, but before he could tell them, Shira and Nightmare vanished.

"No! Shira! Come back!" Arctic cried, racing toward the spot where they had disappeared. Zap couldn't even get his attention. "Shira!"

"Arctic! Listen to me! Reshiram has a plan!" Zap yelled. Everyone in the room turned to him in confusion. Molt looked, ironically, the least weakened out of all of them, seeing as she got knocked down the quickest. Arctic turned, the sadness and despair showing in his eyes.

"What do you mean, Zap? Reshiram isn't coming back!" Arctic cried, not moving. Rem merely sat down in one of the untouched chairs. They all gathered around, except for Arctic, who stayed firmly in one place.

"She told me she was proud of us, and that her warning came true. She told me to 'reach into your heart, and use the power you find.' What does it mean?" he asked. Molt shook her head helplessly, but Rem was sitting quietly, as still as a stone. He looked shocked, like he couldn't believe it. "Rem?"

"I did not think Reshiram would reveal mega evolution so soon. Very few can mega evolve, but that's why you were chosen. You do have the potential, but it is very hard. Even I can't do it twice in one day. Reshiram must be very happy, or desperate, to tell you now," Rem sighed, clearly tired from the last battle.

"Really? Another power? Why she tell Zap and not me?" Arctic cried. He was devastated by Shira's disappearance and her reappearance, like everyone else.

"I don't know why, but she obviously did. Very seldom pokemon know about mega evolution, and those that do rarely talk about it. It changes people and pokemon alike, and if normal pokemon tried it, they might die," Rem sighed. He seemed overwhelmed with grief, and Zap wondered if Rem had lost someone to mega evolution.

 _Is it that deadly? Do we have what it takes to mega evolve? I don't want Molt, Arctic, or I to die from it!_

"Did you know someone who... you know..." Molt mumbled, mirroring Zap's thoughts. Rem looked blankly into space and nodded.

"Yes... Eve... She hadn't even evolved, but we were friends... One day, we were in a battle, and she... She tried to mega evolve... And... And now she's..." Rem whispered, as though recalling a nightmare, which I guess it was. He started to cry softly in his hands. Eve had tried to save Rem, but instead, she died. Zap felt as much pain as Rem. If Molt did that, he would have cried, too.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to remind you. I was... just..." Molt stopped, her face showing her sadness and sorrow. Rem just sat there, slowly calming down. Zeck was silent, surprise glittering in his eyes.

"Eve? Did she happen to be half Eevee?" Zeck asked. When Rem lifted his head, Zeck's mouth gaped open. "I've met her! She was looking for you!"

"What!?"

"Hang on! What about Shira!? She needs us, and we need to know how to mega evolve!" Arctic cried. Rem bit his lip, debating whether to find Eve, or teach them how to save Shira. Then, he remembered Eve's words.

"I want to help those who don't know what to do! Then, I can be stronger!" she had said. Finally, he sighed. If she had lived through mega evolution, then she could live a little longer.

"All right. Eve can wait a tiny bit longer. I'm the only one here who can teach you, so let's get started," Rem sighed, knowing he was going to regret it. However, Eve would rather he help them instead of her.

 **Eeveewing: Of course there is an Eevee! I'm freaking** ** _Eevee_** **wing!**

 **Arctic: Did you have to make Rem's story so sad! Jeez!**

 **Molt: I was crying!**

 **Rem: Are you going to have her join these conversations?**

 **Zap: Ever notice that Thunder, North, Volcano, and Zeck are never here?**

 **Eve: Hi! :3**

 **Shira & Nightmare: Hi... Jinx!**

 **Eeveewing: Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eeveewing: Okay! How did Eve get here? She is supposed to be missing! (For now)**

 **Eve: I was bored and heard you were here!**

 **Arctic: Meh. As long as we are still the main characters!**

 **Eeveewing: About that... (New POVs!)**

 **Zap: What?**

 **Molt: Yay! One more girl!**

 **Shira: Come on. Let's go!**

 **Nightmare: Read and review! (In your face Shira!)**

Rem watched as Arctic struggled to get out of the air. They had been practicing for a few days, and they weren't even close. Arctic was suspended in mid air by a rope. Rem had taken him to a lava lake underground for his training. Now, Arctic was really in trouble.

"Come on! You need to be ready to face fire! Your mega form has a body of ice that can't melt! Start trying, or you'll never get out!" Rem explained. He wondered if Eve might have done a better, less harsh way. However, he shook that idea off.

 _I'm not like Eve! She is way nicer!_

"I'm an ice type! Can't we star with something easier!?" Arctic wailed. At least training had gotten his mind off of Shira. Rem couldn't believe he was too late. Then again, maybe this was why Reshiram had contacted him. Perhaps she hadn't wanted him to save Shira, but teach Arctic, Zap, and Molt.

"No! This is the only way for you to mega evolve! Do you want to save Shira?" Rem snarled. He could see why Reshiram had left. They were wasting the time he could have used to find Eve. They would never mega evolve without training. Even Eve would agree. Arctic was now squirming in pain.

"I can't do it! Teach me how to endure this a little more!" Arctic pleaded, making Rem a little calmer.

 _Perhaps he really needs more training. I might as well._

"Fine," Rem growled, untying the rope, and dragging Arctic away from the lava. "We'll start with a simple fire. Then, we'll come back."

"O... okay!" Arctic gasped, sighing in relief. Rem understood, being an ice type and all. However, Arctic would need to get over it if he wanted to mega evolve. It was only natural to train to get more powerful. There was only one way; working hard. Arctic had to relearn that, no matter how much he hated it. Reshiram was a breeze compared to Rem.

As he lit the fire, he explained what Arctic was supposed to do. "Okay. You need to stay be the fire the entire night, no matter what. Got it?" Rem asked, noting Arctic's uncomfortable posture. Fire made Rem uncomfortable as well.

"I will! This is much better! Thank you for staying to teach us. By the way, shouldn't you be with Molt or Zap? I promise I won't leave, but I want Zap and Molt to get their powers, too. They deserve to be at the same level. From what I gathered, Zeck doesn't know how to mega evolve, does he?" Arctic sighed. Rem sighed and nodded, resigned. As he got up, Arctic didn't even move to say goodbye. He was staring at the fire...

 _As if he sees something..._

Rem waved the thought away. Arctic was an ice type. He could never have that ability... Maybe it just reminded him of someone...

 _Shira!_

That must have been it. Otherwise...

 _No!_

~Eve~

Eve crossed the bleak expanse. Snow was covering the ground, going all the way up to her knees. The last time she had been there, Rem had been waiting for her. Now, it was all snow. In her dream, Rem had been waiting, but no matter how fast she had run, he had stayed out of her reach. Perhaps that meant he was gone.

Only one thing stuck out in the snow. It was a cave. To be more specific, it was Rem's cave. The place they had met. Rem was either gone, or he was in his cave. When she looked inside, it was empty, save for a paper on a desk. Her heart raced when she saw her name on it.

 _Dear Eve,_

 _If you are alive and reading this, then I am so happy. That means you are alive. I'm sorry, but I had to leave. Something else came up, and I had to. I will come back to wait once I'm done, but I had to save a life. If you see this, please look for me. I truly want to see you again, and I really hope you read this. Seeing you again would be the best moment in my life. At first,I thought you were dead, but then I remembered something. There was no dust, or anything, to show you had died. I miss you, and I can't wait to see you again._

 _Sincerely, Rem_

Eve smiled at the small paper. It had few words, yet a lot of meaning. This meant Rem still remembered her. That meant the world to her. He hadn't given up on her. Her heart ached to see him. It had been almost three years since she had last seen him.

"Oh Rem... I've missed you... Please. Let me see you soon..." she whispered, a sad smile spreading across her face. Rem still missed her, and he hadn't given up on her. Eve reread the paper several times, looking for clues on where he went. However, there was nothing except:

 _Red Elf Shaman Help Ill Reach Adder Melting._

I peered at the words. They made no sense. I tried rearranging the words, but to no avail. Then, it hit me. The first letters spelled:

 _Reshiram_

I knew exactly where he went, and exactly who could help me. I raced out of the cave, heading for the only other person I'd met who knew her: Zeck.

 **Eeveewing: I ship it! Rem and Eve are my ship! #Reve!**

 **Eve: Hey! I'm part of that ship so I claim ownership!**

 **Rem: Do I get a say?**

 **Eeveewing & Eve: No!**

 **Molt, Arctic, & Zap: …**

 **Nightmare: Read & review...**

 **Shira: (Holding phone, whispers) I can ship this...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eeveewing: I still hold claim to the ship! I'm the narrator!**

 **Rem: … (Stop please)**

 **Eve: I'm part of the ship! So stop!**

 **Eeveewing: Well, I'm the only one who is an actual person!**

 **Molt: Is that why you can't update very fast?**

 **Arctic: Yeah, audience! She has to actually write these stories!**

 **Zap: Sounds boring. I'd rather be the star.**

 **Shira: Not in every story...**

 **Nightmare: Heh heh... (Read and review please)**

Rem sighed as he looked towards the oncoming storm. He and Eve used to watch them all the time. The note he'd left her might have been wishful thinking. Zeck had taken Zap to his home to wait for Rem. Now, it looked as though Zap and Zeck would have to wait a little longer.

"Um... So, what are we supposed to do?" Molt asked. Rem sighed. He had had to take shelter where Molt was to escape the storm. She had offered to use her powers to warm him up, but he had no need for that. After all, he was an ice type.

"Well, I was thinking I could train you while I wait for the storm to pass. What do you think?"

"Sure! I could use something to do!" she chirped. It reminded Rem of Eve. However, Molt would not end up like Eve, alone in the dark, separated from the ones she loved. He would make sure of that.

"Alright! Now, Mega Moltres's flame cannot go out. It burns on your very life force. Even when you are soaked, you will be able to use that flame," Rem explained, hoping Molt knew what he meant. She had to try and use her powers in the rain. He knew that t wasn't the best way to teach these teens, but he had to stall for time. They could only evolve when they needed to.

"Okay! I'll do that! Good thing there is a storm outside!" she smiled. It reminded him so much of Eve that he almost cried, but he held back. She wasn't Eve. The real Eve was still alive. Casting Molt a glare, he sat down in the comfortable chair to watch her. For the first few moments, she hesitated, not wanting to walk out into what could only be a hurricane. However, when she saw Rem still watching, Molt hurried out into the rain, letting the cold drops soak her clothes. Although Rem hated doing this to her, he had to make them think they had to train.

 _Why did you tell them, Reshiram? I need to look for Eve, not train them to do the impossible!_

"Hey... Rem..?" Molt called, pulling him out of his thoughts. "What is this stone..?"

"What! You found a stone!?" he jumped as his eyes beheld what could only be a mega stone. How she had found it was beyond him, but he knew exactly what it meant. She could mega evolve. He couldn't tell her what it was yet, but he could tell her to keep it safe. "Molt. Do _not_ lose this! Got it?"

She nodded. "Yes," she gulped, curiosity flashing in her eyes.

 _I can't tell her yet, she will tell them!_

~Eve~

"Zeck? Are you there?" Eve called out quietly. She could hear whispering, but couldn't make out the words. A moment later, a boy with blond hair poked his head out of the door. He wasn't Zeck, but she could tell he was an electric fusion.

"Who's there!?" he demanded. His voice was like static, only strengthening her theory. A second later, Zeck followed the blond-haired boy. "Come out!"

"Zeck? I need to get to Reshiram's!" Eve whispered through the shadows. The boy whipped his head around to stare directly at the shadows Eve was hidden in. Almost immediately, he snarled, not out of anger but fear. He might have expected someone else, but when she stepped out, he relaxed, a little too much...

 _Who was he expecting?_

"Eve!?" Zeck cried as he strode forward. "Zap, this is Eve. Eve, this is Zap," he mumbled quickly. "Eve. I ran into Rem. He told us about you! I had no idea you knew him at all!"

"R-really!? You ran into him? Honestly!?" she asked, almost bursting into tears of joy. Eve had tracked him half across the world, and here was someone who had just seen him. "Where is he? Please! Tell me!"

"Well, he's coming later, so you might as well wait here," Zap sighed. Eve was about to protest, when thunder clapped and rain poured down on their heads. Quickly, they raced inside to shield themselves from the rain.

"Are you okay? Rem is the only one of us who can mega evolve, and I don't want to be on his bad side for getting you wet!" Zap laughed, sort of like electricity crackling.

"Heh..." I laughed nervously.

 _Does Rem care that much about me? Does he trust these people that much as to confide in them about me? I hope I see Rem again soon!_

"So... What made you come here?" Zeck inquired. I sighed and started to relay the note, minus the personal information. Finally, I finished with the strange phrase he had left me.

"Red Elf Shaman Help Ill Reach Adder Melting," I repeated. "That was all the only other thing he wrote."

"Reshiram..." Zeck murmured, and I nodded.

"You were the only one I knew who had any experience with her. I figured here would be where I should start," I explained.

"Yeah. Good choice. Rem is supposed to be here soon," Zap sighed.

"Then I'll wait."

 **Eeveewing: Hee hee hee! (The ship has sailed...)**

 **Eve: *blush***

 **Rem: …**

 **Zap: Yeah... Eve and I in the same house...**

 **Arctic: That's not gonna work out...**

 **Molt: …**

 **Shira: *giggle***

 **Nightmare: Read and review! (This conversation got super awkward...)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eeveewing: It is time for Rem to make his way to...**

 **Zap: To...**

 **Molt: …**

 **Arctic: …**

 **Nightmare: For crying out loud!**

 **Shira: Who!**

 **Eve: To me?**

 **Eeveewing: … I can't tell you... You have to read and review to find out...**

Rem peered at the breaking clouds. He could head towards Zeck and Zap, or he could find Arctic. If Molt had found her stone, he needed to make sure Arctic didn't throw away his. It was settled. Zeck knew what mega stones were, so if Zap found one, it would be okay. However, Arctic was all alone.

"Molt! I have to go back and find Arctic. I'll be back as son as possible, but I just remembered something!" he lied, hoping Molt would fall for it. As she walked forward, he saw the stone dangling on the necklace he had made for her. Eve had never needed a stone.

"Okay! See you later! I can't wait to train more when you come back!" she chirped, pushing a pouch into his hands. As he peered inside, he saw a few small items and a note. It was mostly food, but he wasn't interested in that. It was the note that had caught his attention. He recognized it. It was part of the note he had left for Eve.

"W-Where did you get this..?"

"Oh! I found it outside! The wind had blown it in my face! I only saw your name on it, so I thought you should see it! Why?" she asked. "Was I not supposed to?"

"I-I wrote on this paper for Eve..." he murmured, and Molt felt a stab of pity. He still believed in Eve, which was good. As Rem turned away, he dropped the note to the ground.

 _Dear Rem,_

 _I hope you get this. I am so happy you are still looking for me. I found your note, and I got your message. Right now, I am at Zeck's house. Come as soon as you get this, and I know you will. I trust the wind just as much as I trust you. I've missed you so much, and I don't know how to even express my happiness in words. Though, I don't think I have to. When I see you, that will be even more beyond words._

 _With love, Eve._

"Um-"

"Who would rip up my note!?" he roared to himself, his blood boiling. Molt tried getting his attention, but before she could give him the note, he stormed out of the door. She was with Zeck and Zap, but Rem didn't even know. How could he? Molt would have acted the same way if it were Zap and her.

"Ugh! Boys!" she cried, slamming the letter into a nearby open drawer.

~Eve~

"Which room do you want?" Zeck asked. The only one that seemed to catch Eve's eye was North's room. She was the only girl who lived in the house, so it was natural for her to want it. She started towards it, when something moved near Volcano's room.

"Gah!" she cried, backing closer towards North's room. Zap turned his head towards what had scared me. Turned out it was a simple marble, or so she thought. Almost instantly, Eve knew what it was. "A mega stone!?"

"A what?" Zap asked, reminding her that he didn't know about them. Rem hadn't told Zap, and now she felt embarrassed.

"A-a mega stone! It is a link to mega evolution!" Eve explained, swallowing nervously as Zeck nodded. If they told Rem she had made a fool of herself, she would never hear the end of it. He had always teased her, in good fun. Zap merely turned the stone over in his hands, but Eve knew it wasn't his. Zapdos's mega evolution didn't have two different shades of black and one shade of purple.

"So... Who does this one belong to?"

"I say we destroy it!" Zeck mumbled. He obviously didn't like them, whoever the Darkrai fusion was. Suddenly, a shadow moved in the corner of her eye, and Eve knew it wasn't another mega stone.

"Look out!" she cried, pushing both of the boys to the ground. She landed on top of Zap as a Shadow Ball fizzed over their heads. Zap cried out in pain as a second one landed right next to him, dropping the stone as he clutched his arm.

As quickly as she could, she transformed. Her dress grew a little shorter, and her hair was tipped with white. Little pompoms were attached to the bases of her two ponytails. She had a little dark brown tie around her neck with matching knee socks and brown shoes. Finally, ears sprung out of her hair, matching the milky brown color of her dress.

They watched in awe as she raced towards the shadow at light speed. She was only using the basic move called Agility, but it was enough to grab the stone before the Darkrai fusion could reach it. From the way he acted, Eve could tell he wasn't good news. Eve all but grabbed it out of his hands. Form the corner of her eye, she saw a Dark Void being launched.

"Heh... You're mine..."

"Leave us alone, Nightmare! You're a coward!" Zap yowled. In the darkness, red eyes gleamed through. The eerie haze had started to materialize into an actual form. When it had finished, Nightmare had taken form. The Dark Void just missed Eve, landing on a flower, that almost immediately withered. Zap was looking around, alarmed.

 _What are you looking for..?_

Before she had a chance to ask, Nightmare burst out laughing.

"I wonder if Shira is having as much as I am... Torturing Arctic..." he laughed, making Zeck and Zap freeze.

"A-Arctic?" they both asked nervously in unison.

 _Arctic?_

 **Eeveewing: Yeah! Can't believe I got this done! It's 12:21 am! (Yawn)**

 **Zap: Can we have a break?**

 **Eve: No! I want to fight!**

 **Arctic: But Eeveewing is exhausted!**

 **Molt: Yeah! Didn't you hear the yawn!?**

 **Shira: (Yawn) Can I go back to sleep? I know I spent like three chapters sleeping, but can I go back to sleep again?**

 **Nightmare: Read and review! (Why do we talk about the most random stuff?)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eeveewing: Sorry for the late update! I'm still a bit tired... (Yawn)**

 **Arctic: …**

 **Molt: Yeah... Isn't Zap's fight still happening?**

 **Zap: Yes...**

 **Shira: So... Am I torturing Arctic?**

 **Nightmare: And I'm torturing Zap!**

 **Eve: Read and review!**

Rem was storming towards the island he had left Arctic at. He was still there, but he was asleep. The fire was slowly dying, but that wasn't what bothered him. Arctic's face was twisted in pain. He seemed to have no injuries, but there was something wrong. Perhaps it was a bad dream.

Suddenly, Rem was pulled in. When he opened his eyes, he saw Arctic facing Shira, with the same face. "Please, Shira! I know you are a good person, but Nightmare twisted you! Let me help!" he cried, desperate for the spark of recognition in her eyes. Rem could see it. He could feel it. It was what he felt when Eve disappeared. Despair.

"Arctic! It's only a dream! She is only here to torment you! I know that much!" Rem called, but Arctic ignored him. However, Shira stepped back when she saw Rem.

"R-Rem? You were at the battle where I fell asleep, weren't you?" she whispered hesitantly. When Rem nodded, she put her hands to her head, as if suppressing a memory. "You didn't try to help me then. Why should I trust you now?"

"Shira. Nightmare has twisted your memory. It is true I did not try and reach you, but that was for a reason. They would never have learned how to use their powers. They used them to protect you from Nightmare for two days, but I'm glad Nightmare got you. If he hadn't, you would have starved," he sighed, making Arctic turn, horrified.

"And her memories being twisted is better? No! I want the old Shira back!" he cried, a tear rolling down his cheek. However much Arctic wanted it though, it was too late. Shira was almost all gone. In a matter of days, she would become a lifeless puppet, forced to do Nightmare's bidding. For a moment though, Rem wondered if perhaps she was stronger because she came here. That thought was quickly erased as Rem looked into Shira's eyes.

"My memories are fine! I remember everything! The good..." There was a wistful edge in her tone. "And the bad!"

"What bad times!? We've never done anything to you!" Arctic reasoned, and Rem flinched. It was time for the truth to come out. She had helped in their battle before, when she wasn't completely under Nightmare's control, but it had been a few days. Shira opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Rem.

"Well, Reshiram?" he sighed. Arctic froze, completely bewildered. Even Shira, or Reshiram, stopped for a minute. Finally, she nodded, satisfied, and shot an evil grin at Arctic.

"That's right. I am Reshiram. My memory was hidden, but Nightmare let me find it. I know why it was locked away, so that I could get along with Zap, but I don't care!" she shouted. Arctic was almost in tears. The mentor he thought about once in a while and the girl he loved were the same person. For him, it was unthinkable.

"Just like I am Kyurem, Zeck is Zekrom, Arctic is Articuno, Zap is Zapdos, Molt is Moltres, and so on. We are the legendary pokemon themselves. My memory wasn't blocked. Perhaps you should remember why you blocked-" Rem was interrupted by a fire ball flying at his head. Shira was panting, rage clear in her eyes.

"Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do!" she gasped. As the Flare Blitz hit the ground, she also fell, passing out. Arctic grabbed her before Shira hit the floor.

"I don't care who you were before. You are Shira now, and I won't forget about anything you did for us. For Zap, for Molt, for... me..." he sighed.

"Keep hold of her. We can take her into the real world when you wake up. I might be able to help her there. Have you heard of the Justice Trio?" Rem asked, turning away from Arctic. He scanned the icy slopes surrounding them. On one end of the valley, there were sheer cliffs. While on the other end, there were hills made of ice. Rem had been curious about what Arctic dreamed about. Now he knew.

"You mean Virizion, Terrakion, and Cobalion?"

"Yeah. Virizion is the one who helped me save Thunder before. Her herbs make miracles. She will help us. I know it!" Rem cried, as if he was trying to convince himself rather than Arctic. Zion had been a good friend, but ever since Eve had gone missing, he had stopped talking to her.

Rem blinked. He was back outside. Arctic was stirring and there was something glowing next to him.

 _Shira... I will help you! I promise!_

"R-Rem? I only have a few seconds! Zion will not help you! You must find Time, a Celebi! You can go back and save me in the beginning! I don't want to hurt Arctic-" Shira stopped as she materialized. Arctic too had woken up, but he hadn't heard what Shira said.

 _She's still there!? I can't believe it!_

"Rem, lets go now!" Arctic growled as he jumped up.

"No. I have a better idea. Lets go to Time, a Celebi. She can send us back to save Shira," Rem sighed. He didn't want to fill Arctic with false hope. For now, he would act like it was his idea.

"Lets go!"

~Eve~

They faced off against Nightmare. He was standing there, smiling wickedly. "That's right, Arct- What..!? She was... Heh... Arctic is stronger than I thought... Well... I've got to go get Shira... I'll be back for _that_ later..." he murmured, motioning to the mega stone. With that, he was gone, leaving Eve, Zap, and Zeck alone.

"Who's Arctic?" Eve asked, looking to Zap for an answer. He had been the one to react first, which gave her the impression he knew Arctic better.

"He's my friend, and... Shira's boyfriend. Arctic blames himself for what happened. Shira was our teacher, but Nightmare did something to her, and now, she is evil," Zap sighed.

 _They sure have their own little story going, don't they? Perhaps I can help fix it._

"I think I have a solution. Time, a Celebi, is my friend. She can send us back in time so we can fix the problem where it started. Do you want to give it a try?" Eve asked. The boys looked to each other in pure shock and bewilderment. Here was someone who had a solution.

"We're coming!"

 **Eeveewing: Sorry for the late update! I sort of had writer's block. Sorry again! This chapter is a bit longer to compensate for the wait! (Hey! That rhymes!)  
**

 **Zap: Hey! At least she got it out now and not like half a year later!**

 **Arctic & Molt: …**

 **Eeveewing: Hey! How dare you talk about the last time I had writer's block!**

 **Eve: …**

 **Shira & Rem: (insert nervous laugh here)**

 **Nightmare: Read and review! (Are you guys not doing it because I say it?)**


	12. Update!

**Guys! I'm sorry for not updating! I am doing a bit of programming, and it will take some time. Please don't be mad. I am really trying my hardest, and will not be done for a while. I can't wait to release it to you guys so you can play it! It will be a fun game of magic and wizards and witches. Until then, be patient!**


End file.
